Inhabitants Of The Third Realm
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: A Fushigi Yuugi/Ronin Warriors crossover. The seishi investigate a strange portal and end up fighting the Dynasty alongside the Ronins!


Inhabitants of the Third Realm  
Fushigi Yuugi/Ronin Warriors crossover  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
WARNING: FUSHIGI YUUGI EPISODE 22 AND 23 SPOILERS!  
(is there ever a FY fanfic that takes place after those episodes that isn't a spoiler?)  
A/N: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi (Mysterious Game) or Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers). I don't own anything else mentioned in this fic either except for the plot. ^_~ Anyway, this is a "what-if"/AU fic where the Suzaku seishi and some of the Seiryuu seishi get transported to the world of Ronin Warriors and decide to help out in the battle against Talpa. Alright, here goes nothing!  
NOTE: I apologize ahead of time to fans of Miaka and Yui, as they play very small roles in this. Mainly 'cuz I like Amiboshi and Tasuki better.. ;)  
A NOTE ON CONTINUITY: Neither the Ronin Warriors part (though it should) or the Fushigi Yuugi part follow any specific timeline.. All I'm thinking right now is that it's before the Ronins went into the Dynasty, and (on the FY end) before any of the Suzaku seishi died, but after they found the real Chiriko. And, yes, Amiboshi will be in this (I can't help it if I love him!).  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE: It's Never A Good Idea To Step Through Strange Portals...  
  
When the portal opened up in one of the lower dungeons below the palace in Eiyou (the capital of Konan country), it was only natural that the Suzaku seishi would want to check it out. Not that they didn't have better things to do (they probably did), but they were curious. And so was Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko (Priestess of Suzaku).  
Unfortunately, curiousity did not escape two particular members of the Seiryuu seishi either, and they decided to investigate.  
When Nakago heard of this "portal", he decided to check it out, too, along with Soi, which made for four Seiryuu seishi who had gone to check out the portal.  
  
The "portal" before them swirled with many different colors, which seemed to mix together and stay apart alternately, creating a kind of silverish-lavender color, with teal swirled into it.  
Chiriko advised the other Suzaku seishi to stay away from it- it could be dangerous.  
"I say we see where it goes." Tasuki stated, smiling ever-so-slightly at the thought of a new adventure- and new fights. This Nakago guy was driving him up a wall. Come to think of it, so was Tamahome, but that's another story entirely.  
"It might take us back to the Miko's world, no da." Chichiri said, which, as a side effect he hadn't forseen, got Miaka really excited.  
"Then let's go." Miaka said. Tamahome nodded- it sounded like an adventure, certainly.  
"It can't be that dangerous," Mitsukake (Mits) said, "after all, we have my healing ability, and everyone else's strength. We can probably handle it."  
Nuriko said nothing, but his smile betrayed his eagerness to jump right into that portal-thing. Hotohori was also silent, seeming not to mind very much whether they went or not.  
Chiriko sighed resignedly. "Alright, let's go."  
Without further ado, the Suzaku seishi and Suzaku no Miko walked right into the portal.  
  
When the portal opened, they were dropped in a pile on a city street in a city. Not just any city; a MODERN city.  
There were only two things wrong with it. One, there were no people, and two, there was a huge floating castle in the sky, surrounded by ugly grey-green clouds.  
"Where are we?" Tamahome asked Miaka, amazed (like all the seishi) at the sights around them. Huge metal building reached for the sky, with windows that reflected the darkness of the clouds in the sky and turned light into miniature rainbows; vehicles with no horses or oxen (aka cars); even the cement sidewalk was new and strikingly different from their world.  
"I think I've been here before.." Miaka said, thinking hard. Where had she seen this place before?  
"Something is wrong no da." Chichiri said, looking at the ominous floating castle. "I can sense pure evil coming from that building in the sky."  
"I remember now!" Miaka exclaimed, "this is Toyama, Japan! I went here on a field trip a few months ago!"  
Everyone was too busy examining their surroundings to ask what a "field trip" (in the context she had put it in) was. In fact, Chichiri seemed to be the only one who wasn't studying their surroundings- he was trying to figure out why the castle in the sky emitted a feeling of the worst evil power he had ever felt- even worse than Nakago.  
Miaka had to get Nuriko to help her literally yank Tasuki away from one red Camero before he could see how it stood up to his tessen's flames. Mits was making an attempt to read the Japanese writing on the signs (unfortunately, being from a Chinese legend and thus being Chinese, he could only catch the loan-words and kanji). Chiriko actually could read the signs and was also attempting something- teaching Mits how to read them, which embarressed the healer very much. Tamahome stuck by Miaka, but still looked around at everything with interest and tried to kick at the tar on the road (he hurt his foot in the process) to see if it would come apart like a dirt road would. Nuriko was having great fun trying to scale one of the "metal houses", until, about 10 or 15 feet up the building, Tasuki decided to have revenge for his failed experiment and knocked Nuriko down. Unfortunately, this did earn him quite a beating. Hotohori had found a motorcycle with the keys left in the ignition and was riding around in little circles in the middle of the road.  
  
"Rowen, watch out!"  
The blue-haired warrior of Strata leapt away just before the Dynasty soldier could slash right through him.  
"Thanks, Sage!" He called back.  
"I think it's time for some serious fire-power!" Kento yelled, raising the tetsubo above his head as he prepared to perform his surekill. "Iron Rock Crusher!"  
Cye added to this, aiming the yari carefully, to avoid hitting his friends. "Super Wave Smasher!"  
Soon, the Dynasty soldiers were obliterated.  
  
"What is this thing?" Suboshi asked Amiboshi (back at the castle in Konan country), looking from his older twin brother to the portal and back again.  
"It's a portal or something, I think." Amiboshi replied. "It must lead to somewhere."  
"Let's go find out!" Suboshi was very excited at this thought.  
"Oh... alright."  
Amiboshi and Suboshi both walked through the portal at the same time.  
  
"Hey look! There are some people!" Miaka yelled, and the seishi assembled behind her (they were done playing with the modern-world stuff).  
Before them were five teenagers, a tiger, a little kid, and a woman of about 18 or 19.  
"Um.. Hi." The black-haired teen who stood by the white tiger was the first to speak. "Who are you guys? I'm Ryo."  
"I'm Miaka, and these are my friends." Miaka said, indicating the people behind her, and pointing to each as she introduced them, "Tamahome, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Chichiri, Chiriko, Nuriko, and Hotohori. Nice ta' meet ya'."  
"Okay." Ryo indicated his friends. "These guys are my friends, Whiteblaze," that was the tiger, "Rowen," the blue-haired guy, "Sage," the blonde, "Kento," the strong-looking one, "Cye," the brown-haired one with eyes the color of the sea, "Mia," the lady, "and Yuli." The last one was the kid. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'd ask you the same question." Tasuki said, stepping forward, his tone betraying that he was having fun at someone else's expense (or soon would). "Or would you refuse to answer?"  
"Well," Rowen explained, "what happened is that this guy, Talpa (if you can call him a "guy"), is trying to take over this world, and he stole away all the other people to his castle- I'm sure you saw it. Anyway, we stayed, because we're the Ronin Warriors, and we have to protect this world. We can tell you because it's obvious that you must be special too, or you wouldn't have stayed in the city when Talpa took everyone else away, and.."  
He was interrupted by the blonde, Sage. "He'll go on all day if you let him," his tone was nonchalent, "so I suggest you tell us what you're doing here, before he can go any farther."  
Rowen mumbled something none too nice under his breath.  
"We were in the palace," Tamahome began, "when we heard that a portal had opened in one of the dungeons. We went to check it out, and, by almost unanimous decision we decided to check out where it took us, and, well.. here we are."  
"We were in another dimension." Chiriko clarified, feeling quite proud of himself for being probably the smartest of all the Suzaku seishi (considering that he's only thirteen, that's embarrassing).  
"The Universe of the Four Gods, actually." Miaka said. "I found it in the library at my school and got zapped into it. Now I've got these guys following me everywhere."  
"That's not fair." Tamahome complained to her, "you chose to be the Suzaku no Miko. We're the Suzaku seishi. It isn't like we have much of a choice. And besides, I thought you loved me.."  
"I do, I was joking." Miaka told him.  
"Oh."  
The other seishi had a good laugh at Tamahome's expense (especially Tasuki ;) ).  
Suddenly, another portal opened up, and two people fell out. One of them landed on Tamahome, and the other landed on pavement.  
"OW!" Yelped the one who had fallen on the pavement, "where am I?"  
Tamahome let out a yelp himself when he got landed on by the other guy.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Tamahome yelled at the guy (who was just getting up), a little angry, having been landed on. It doesn't do much for one's temper, you know.  
"We were curious at what was beyond the portal." A calm, even voice said. Amiboshi (yes he's the one who landed on Tamahome) seemed to have recovered his voice.  
"Where are we?" Asked the second voice (the one who landed on the pavement), which belonged to Suboshi, Amiboshi's younger twin brother. Yeah, him. The bad twin.  
"Toyama, Japan." Replied Cye.  
"Oh." Suboshi looked at Amiboshi. "'Niichan, where's Toyama, Japan?"  
"It's across the sea from where we were.." Amiboshi replied thoughtfully. "I wonder why that portal brought us here?"  
The two were soon enlightened about the current situation much in the same fashion as the Suzaku seishi had been.  
"So, you want us to help save this world, right?" Suboshi sounded dubious.  
"Well, yeah." Kento said.  
"We'll help." Amiboshi said instantly, shooting a warning look at his twin.  
"Alright." Suboshi consented, "I guess it would kinda suck to be a slave."  
"Especially a slave to Talpa." Rowen laughed.  
"I've gotta work with them?" Tasuki didn't sound happy.  
"Yup." Miaka replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can work it out!"  
"Sometimes I wonder about her sanity," Tasuki whispered to Nuriko, who only smiled.  
"Sometimes I wonder about yours." Nuriko replied after a moment. Tasuki glared. Nuriko laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Mits, from behind them, asked.  
"Nothing, nothing." Tasuki replied, sounding overly innocent.  
"So, are we ready to beat Talpa?" Asked Kento, smiling widely.  
"You bet!" Tamahome was all for it.  
Hotohori shook his head in disbelief. Gods help us, he thought.  
"Too bad you shall never have a chance to do so." A voice told them.  
"Nakago!"  
  
=END CHAPTER ONE=  
  
A/N: What do you think? This is only my second fic with the Fushigi Yuugi gang, so go easy on me.  
Anyway, what will happen? Why is Nakago sticking up for Talpa? Is Tasuki really crazy?  
Find out next time in the second chapter of Inhabitants of the Third Realm! ^_^  
*Fallon Sanada* 


End file.
